Deku
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Cerita tentang Bakugou dan kehidupan dalam mimpi buruknya tanpa Deku.


Deku menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ah. Musuh mereka terjatuh. Quirk yang mengikat tubuhnya itu juga membawa tubuh Deku tersungkur di atas tanah. Bakugou mendecih kesal. Ia lalu menggenggam pisau di tangannya erat. Ditatapnya jelas Deku yang mengangguk untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia merenggut nyawa keduanya, antara villain ataupun Deku.

JRAAASH!

.

 **Deku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, Gaje**

.

" AAAAH!"

Bakugou terbangun dengan sedikit panik. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar yang sama, hanya berisikan dirinya yang belum bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak jauh lebih kencang. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini.

Semua mimpi yang ia alami secara marathon ini bermula di malam itu, setelah ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk yang membuat Bakugou sendiri tidak tahan.

Ia baru saja membunuh Deku.

 **3 hari yang lalu**

 _Entah bagaimana, lahan training ini menjadi ladang pertempuran mereka melawan seorang villain. Tidak ada Aizawa, All Might, atau seorang pro pun yang terlihat. Di depan Bakugou terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai ingatan masa kecil yang menyenangkan._

 _Seekor villain memegang leher Todoroki dengan sangat erat, ia tidak mampu untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan villain itu dari dirinya. Tetapi melawan villain yang ada di depannya sama dengan menyiksa Deku. Sejauh yang Bakugou mengerti, Quirk villain yang ada di depannya mengizinkan villain itu mempunyai kondisi fisik yang sama dengan orang yang ia minum darahnya, atau kemungkinan kedua, mengirimkan luka fisik yang ia terima ke orang lain._

 _Di saat seperti ini Bakugou merutuki kebodohan Deku. Kenapa temannya cukup bodoh untuk bisa terperangkap dalam Quirk lawan mereka dengan sangat mudah?._

 _Sekarang pilihan Bakugou hanya dua. Ia menggenggam pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya erat-erat. Keringat membanjiri dahinya dengan deras, walau sinar matahari sudah menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang mana yang harus ia pilih?._

 _Jika ia adalah seorang Bakugou yang sebenarnya, ia tidak akan peduli jika Deku mati. Sebaliknya, dari awal ia selalu mencari cara agar Deku di DO dari U.A. Academy. Tetapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya tidak mau berjalan dengan baik melihat kedua orang di depannya terengah-engah dan menahan sakit. Baik Deku maupun Todoroki tidak memperlihatkan cahaya kehidupan lagi di mata mereka._

 _Ia memejamkan matanya. Yang bisa Bakugou lihat hanyalah senyum bodoh milik Deku yang berjalan mengekorinya. Tertimpa cahaya matahari, dengan angin yang bersemilir dan rumput tinggi bergoyang di kanan kiri mereka. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Bakugou sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya._

" _Deku..." Bakugou mengangkat pisau di tangan kanannya dengan yakin. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Deku, yang berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Deku tersenyum sangat lebar, di dalam mimpi terburuk Bakugou yang pernah ia dapatkan. Tatapan Deku begitu yakin, menguatkan tekad Bakugou._

" Bunuh aku, Bakugou... _"_

 _Suara Deku masih terekam jelas di dalam otak Bakugou, bahkan sampai sekarang._

 _Bakugou mengambil nafas, menghentikan getaran di kedua lengannya, mulai berlari dengan langkah besar, menghujamkan musuhnya dengan pisau. Jantung yang ia tikam begitu dalam berhenti berdetak. Bakugou lalu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deku. Temannya tidak bergerak. Bakugou berlari. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Deku. Tidak ada respon._

 _Memberanikan dirinya,Bakugou mencoba mendengarkan suara yang seharusnya berdentum berirama di dalam dada Deku._

 _Tidak ada._

 _Matanya membesar. Apa ia benar-benar sudah membunuh Deku?. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?. Ia lalu mencengkram kerah baju Deku, menggenggamnya hingga kepala Deku terangkat._

" _BANGUN! DEKU!" teriak Bakugou._

 _Puluhan teriakan dilemparkan Bakugou tepat ke depan wajah Deku, berharap seseorang yang ia teriaki itu merasa kesal seperti biasa dan terbangun. Bahkan Bakugou yang mulai tidak sabaran mulai menampar pipi Deku berkali-kali._

 _Tetapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Bakugou berhenti._

 _Temannya tidak akan terbangun._

 _._

Mimpi buruk ini tidak hanya milik Bakugou seorang. Nedzu sedang dituntut untuk menutup sekolah _U.A. Academy_. Sejak hari itu, semua atmosphere yang mengurung Bakugou dan dunianya berubah. Berkali-kali Aizawa datang dan meminta maaf ke rumahnya, tetapi tentu saja ibu Bakugou selalu bilang tidak apa dan malah menyalahkan anaknya sendiri sebagai gantinya. Tidak ada tempat untuk Bakugou kabur. Mereka dilarang untuk datang kembali ke _U.A. Academy_. Dan Bakugou bahkan tidak mampu melihat wajah ibu Deku yang menggelap seiring dengan kematian anaknya.

Bakugou mencengkram kepalanya. Ia sedang terduduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Apa yang salah?. Ia tahu bahwa ia sangat senang jika melihat si _Quirkless_ itu menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya dia, dan menginginkan Deku menghilang dari sepanjang matanya bisa melihat. Tetapi bukan yang seperti ini. Tidak masa depan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Apakah sebenarnya ada cara lain?. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan?. Apakah waktu itu ia seharusnya diam dan berharap Aizawa datang menyelamatkan mereka?.

Ah. Andaikan Deku ada di sini.

" Posisi seperti itu sangat tidak dirimu, Bakugou,"

Bakugou mengangkat kepalanya. Urat-urat di dahinya segera muncul ketika melihat sosok guru yang selalu mengawasi punggung mereka beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

" Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" balas Bakugou, sedikit berteriak, tetapi emosinya sudah jauh tertekan dibanding 3 hari yang lalu. Aizawa lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengendurkan dasi dan menghela nafasnya lelah. Gurunya lalu melihat bintang-bintang itu dengan pandangan kosong.

" Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu,"

Kuping Bakugou segera berdenyut.

" Tentu saja, karena kau yang seharusnya ku salahkan!"

BLAAAR!

Aizawa segera melompat dari kursi sebelum suitnya gosong oleh ledakan Bakugou. Ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam pupil mata Bakugou, bagaimana sengsaranya anak murid yang tidak bisa ia jaga, hanya membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

" KEMANA KAU DI WAKTU ITU?! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

BLAAAAR!

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BLAAAAAR!

" KENAPA KAU-"

Grep!

Bakugou melebarkan matanya. Seluruh ledakan yang ingin ia sampaikan khusus untuk Aizawa terhenti. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutinya dari dinginnya malam ini. Aizawa menghentikan kemarahan Bakugou dengan gemetar tubuhnya.

" ... Maafkan aku... Ku mohon, maafkan aku..." bisik Aizawa.

Bakugou melebarkan matanya kaget. Tetapi saat ia sadar, seluruh matanya sudah basah akibat air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti dari matanya.

Malam itu ia habiskan dengan meraung di dalam pelukan Aizawa.

.

 _Bahkan jika ini mimpi buruk, aku akan menghadapinya dengan cara yang lebih kuat darimu, Deku._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
